


Heart Like Stone

by LaraBaker101



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dark, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don't know where this came from, but it was written for the Paint It Red Monthly Challenge. "Late at night I start to think about the things I did wrong, late at night I start to think about the things I could've done,to save us from him, to save us from her, to save us from the world..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Like Stone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is kinda sad and dark and short… Really don't know where it came from… Anyway, here it is! This was written for the Paint It Red September Monthly Challenge. The prompt song was 'Heart Like Stone' by Greyson Chance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the music or the TV show.

**_Late at night I start to think about the things I did wrong_ **

**_Late at night I start to think about the things I could’ve done_ **

**_To save us from him_ **

**_To save us from her_ **

**_To save us from the world_ **

As he lay there on his makeshift bed he could only make out one thing in the dull moonlight.

The Red John smiley.

He heard nothing but his thoughts and the occassional car that drove past his old Malibu house.

He lay there in silence and thought about them.

Angela and Charlotte…

If only he had kept his big, fat mouth shut, they would still be here right now with him.

His heart wouldn’t feel empty and heavy.

Like stone.

If only he’d quit the psychic business earlier… He might have been able to save them.

“I’m sorry,” Jane said to the empty room. “I’m so sorry.”

Silent tears started rolling down his cheeks. Sobs racked his frame as he thought about their butchered bodies.

All the work of that sick madman.

“If only I wasn’t so greedy,” Jane said. “Then I would still have both of you.”

The case was still going nowhere.

After everything he did. Sleeping with Lorelai, ‘shooting’ Teresa, lying to his team, losing their love and trust, and getting Wainright killed.

All for nothing, because Red John was still out there. He was probably chuckling in pleasure while sipping a cup of tea and reading poetry.

If only he could find Red John, then he would put everything behind him and make that sadistic pig pay or everything he has done.

For taking his life away…

For turning his heart into stone…

     

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... sad :'( ... Anyway, please leave a review and check out Paint It Red! :)))


End file.
